deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brook vs Lewis Legend
Intro Wiz: Today we look at two people of music like Brook the user of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Boomstick: fighting Lewis Legend the leader of the Dark purveyors. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a Rock death battle! (it shows Brook and Lewis Legend standing on a stage) Brook Wiz: Before Brook joined his first group of pirates, the rumbar pirates, he was the leader of a battle convoy. That's where he learned his fencing and where he got his attack nicknames. Brook joined the rumbar pirates who are a group of music people. One day when the Rumbar Pirates were out in sea and they found a whale. together with Brook they played a song to the whale. (*Cues: Music*) Boomstick: Wonderful. Wiz: The whale named Labon was closes to Brook and when they were about to go to the Great Line they had a problem. They didn't want to leave Lobon but the Great Line would be to dangerous for Lobon. The Rumbar pirates tried to convince Lobon and even ignore the whale. This worked for a while but when they had their ship fixed they saw Lobon. Brook and the Rumbar pirates sang to Lobon for one last time and then they promised that they would come back one day. Boomstick: As Brook and the Rumbar Pirates continued to sail through the challenging Great Line they stayed happy and sang until tragedy hit them. Brook and others including the captain got a disease. the diseased members sailed off without the others trying to stop the disease from spreading. Wiz: Brook became captain when the old one died from the disease. While sailing Brook gained a bounty and his crew was attacked by enemy pirates. Their weapons were covered in a poison and the crew slowly died. Knowing that Brook had ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi he suggested to sing their favorite song when he came back. The crew agreed and they used all of their strength to play as they slowly died. Boomstick: Even with his doubts Brook's soul came back from the mortal world. A Fog covered the sea making it hard for the soul to find Brook's body and after a year Brooks body was found as a skeleton. He put all of the crew in coffins in the ship. Brook spent fifty years on the ship singing, rolling around, and dreaming that his friends are alive. Wiz: Poor Brook. Boomstick: Brook is a skeleton so he can do a lot of stuff a human cant do, he can heal any of his damaged bones by drinking milk, he can survive with his head off, he can easily conduct electricity, he can hold stuff in his head, Brook is very light so he is very quick, he can run across water without sinking, he can jump high into the air, and he is very strong and durable even though he is bones. Wiz: Brook can use his violin to make people fall asleep, he can mess with peoples emotions and attitude, and he can hear very well so good he can see people who are invisible. Boomstick: Brooks devil fruit makes it so he can control his spirit but it doesn't have a use in combat. Brook is skilled with his sword named Shikomizue. His sword is hidden in his cane and Brook is a skilled fencer that he does have at least fifty years of. His sword can freeze people. Brook also once uses a hammer and he might be able to freeze people with it as well. Wiz: But weaknesses. Brook cant swim and he will be immobilized if half of his body is under water. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S_uN8uW_v4&t=45s Lewis Legend Wiz: Lewis Legend is considered the Rock n roller Zombie and he is the strongest member of the Dark purveyors and the leader. Lewis Legend like the other members are trying to kill Juliet and losing. Boomstick: Lewis Legend can teleport, levitate, he can take a lot of damage and continue going, hes good at improvising, he can shoot energy from his guitar, he can shoot homing missiles, He can drive his motorcycle into people, he can stomp making a shock wave tripping up people, and he can drop mines. Lewis also has guitar. Wiz: Lewis Legend has some weaknesses like he can easily get distracted and his motorcycle can easily malfunction. (*Cues: Music*) pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: its time for a Death Battle! fight Lewis Legend stands on stage finishing a rock song. The audience cheers and Lewis Legend bows. Brook steps on stage and he sings and plays his Violin. The audience cheers louder and Lewis Legend gets angered. Lewis Legend jumps onto stage and he aims his guitar at Brooks neck. Lewis Legend: Rock n roll will never die bonehead! Brook: challenging me to a fight? Brook aims his cane at Lewis. Brook: On guard! Lewis Legend slashes at Brook and Brook dodges . Brook pulls out his sword from his cane and he slashes at Lewis. Lewis tries to dodge but his arm is cut freezing him. Brook laughs and Lewis legend brakes out of the ice and he drives at Brook. Lewis hits Brook knocking Brook into the air. Brooks body lands on the ground and he catches his head. Lewis legend shoots energy blasts at Brook. Brook dodges and he sings making Lewis even more angry. Lewis stomps on the ground knocking Brook down. the sprinklers start to go off and Brook quickly gets up. Lewis drives at Brook and he stabs Lewis in the chest going through his chest. Brook knocks Lewis off his sword. Lewis Legend slowly gets up and he laughs. Brook pulls out his hammer and he knocks Lewis Legend back. Lewis Legend tries to hit Brook with his guitar. Brook dodges and he knocks Lewis Legend on the ground. Brook picks up Lewis and he tosses Lewis into a wall. Brook: Well sorry but I'm not much for rock and roll. Lewis Legend shoots a energy blast from his guitar. Brook sighs and he slashes the energy blasts. Lewis Legend laughs and Brook stands him in the heart. Brook slashes at Lewis Legend and he falls. Brook walks off and Lewis stomps knocking Brook down splashing water everywhere.. Lewis drives at Brook and he hits Brook as he gets up. Brook tries to stab Lewis but his motorcycle suddenly stops flinging Brook into a fountain. Lewis starts up his motorcycle and Brook is immobilized in the fountain. Lewis drives hitting Brook and braking the fountain. (*Cues: starts to play.*) Lewis: Bone to be wild. Brook gets up and he rubs his head. Lewis slashes at Brook and Brook tries to dodge but he gets hit slightly. Brook runs into the kitchen and Lewis brakes through the wall. Lewis gets off his motorcycle and he slashes at Brook cutting up stuff in the kitchen and Brooks bones. Brook slashes at Lewis Legend but Lewis continues to slash at Brook. Lewis slips on some water and he falls on his back. Brook jumps up and he grabs some milk. Lewis slashes at Brook cutting up the milk. Brook quickly drinks some of the milk and he heals from all of his cuts. Lewis looks in amazement and Brook spins his top half of his body around. Brook spins around and he slashes at Lewis Legend cutting Lewis Legend in half. Lewis Legend tries to hold his body together and Brook stabs into Lewis Legends. Brook uses his sword to freeze Lewis and he uses his hammer to smash Lewis Legend. KO! Brook walks to the straw hat pirates and Lewis Legend turns into a purple dust. result Wiz: This was very close. Boomstick: Yeah and that was cool. Wiz: On to the explanation. Brook was stronger as he easily gets stronger as he ages and when it was during the pre-time skip he was comparable to Nani and Franky. Lewis Legend can be compared to Juliet who could survive a fall from the sky. Boomstick: Brook was faster as he is comparable to Zoro when he fought Ryuma for the second time. Lewis could be compared to Juliet who dodged lightning. Wiz: Brook was a better fighter as he practiced his music for fifty years and i don't think Lewis trained for that long. Boomstick: Lewis was just rock and rolled into losing. Wiz; The winner is Brook. next time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrmFhaQ8JpY VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NysA7LV2nL8 Spellbinder VS Mysterio Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018